Boîte aux lettres
by Sasha-ivy
Summary: Vous pensiez tout savoir sur Dumbledore ? Même sur ses livraisons mensuelles de Whisky pur feu ? Vous en serez bien moins sûr quand vous aurez lu ce qu'un mystérieux magazine a pu trouver des lettres adressées à notre regretté Albus.


Hellow ! Voici ma toute première fanfiction sur l'univers que vous ne connaissez que trop bien : Harry Potter \o/.

**Résumé** : Vous pensiez tout savoir sur Dumbledore ? Même sur ses livraisons mensuelles de Whisky pur feu ? Vous en serez moins bien moins sûr quand vous aurez lu ce qu'un mystérieux magazine a pu trouver des lettres adressées à notre regretté Albus.

**Disclaimer** : Papy Dumby & co ne sont pas à moi mais à JK. Respectons-les ! Mais laissez-moi quand même le magazine, le petit Mylan et le Meulchowah °w°;;.

**Rating** : K.

Enjoy !

* * *

_N'avez vous jamais pensé que derrière la mort de l'illustre Albus Dumbledore, nous trouverions des lettres d'admirateurs, de conspirateurs, d'amoureux, d'inventeurs ou toutes autres espèces de sorciers ayant le secret désir de s'exprimer ? Eh bien si ! Nous les avons retrouvées et dans la plus totale illégalité et dans le plus grand risque juridique jamais encouru, nous vous publions ces missives. Attention, dans notre précipitation, nous n'avons pu les remettre par ordre chronologique, ainsi il se peut que certaines soient vieilles de plus de vingt ans, il se peut aussi qu'aucun nom ne soit cité: malheureusement dans ces cas-ci l'anonymat reste entier._

_Nous vous rappelons, bien sûr, qu'il n'y a pas la totalité des lettres retrouvées, soyez certains que si notre journal et notre chef de rédaction ne sont pas arrêtés avant, vous aurez chaque semaines, de nouvelles demandes adressées à feu le Directeur du collège Poudlard dans la rubrique: "Courrier du Lecteur". Et pour les plus drôles dans la catégorie: "Coup de blues" nous pouvons vous l'assurer, ça remonte le moral ! _

_Nous sommes en pourparlers pour un prochain best of, et si vous aussi vous voulez rendre hommage à Papy Dumby, faites nous parvenir vos lettres, les meilleures seront publiées et gagneront un bon de deux ans gratuits au magasin: Weasley! _

_Amicalement, la Rédaction de "Chaudronneries enchaînées"._

Bonjour, grand monsieur à grande barbe blanche. Il paraît que vous ressemblez au Papa Noël, d'après mon papa pas magique. Parce que ma maman magique m'a dit que vous étiez un grand magicien. Alors, cette année c'est à vous que j'envoie ma lettre de Noël: Je voudrais être magique, comme ma maman, moi aussi. J'ai été très sage cette année et c'est même pas un mensonge comme l'année dernière. Je ne sais pas quoi vous demander d'autre parce que j'ai pas votre catalogue de jouets, si vous pourriez me l'envoyer, se serait gentil.

Bisous à vous monsieur et si vous en avez comme le Papa Noël: bisous à vos lutins.

Le petit Mylan.

Cher monsieur,

Sachez que c'est un immense plaisir de vous écrire cette lettre. Mais permettez-moi de me présenter:

Je suis Auguste Beldo et je suis inventeur de potions norvégiennes. Je suis sur un nouveau type de potion que j'espère sera révolutionnaire: la potion qui peut changer l'apparence humaine. Vous me ferez certainement remarquer que le Polynectar existe déjà. Mais c'est là que mon imagination innove: le Polynectar sert à prendre l'apparence d'une personne qui existe déjà pendant un laps de temps limité et avec un goût affreux mais mon élixir servirai à changer sa propre apparence comme il nous convient (à la manière des metarmophomages) pour un temps illimité et avec un goût délicieux. Vous m'accorderez que cette solution demandera beaucoup d'acquéreurs et fera fureur chez les cosmétiques féminins, j'en suis d'avance persuadé.

Pourquoi me fatiguer à vous écrire cela ? Eh bien, tout simplement pour vous demander, si vous me feriez l'honneur de tester mon prototype et s'il est concluant, de poser pour la pub propageant mon futur produit. Inutile de vous dire que je vous offrirai en échange un sac complet de cette potion car j'en suis sûr, vous serez content d'en avoir puisque, entre nous, vous en avez bien besoin.

Avec mes salutations respectueuses,

Inventeur Potionniste Auguste Beldo.

PS: le mot "Potionniste" est le mot véritable que je vous ai traduit directement du norvégien, ne connaissant pas l'équivalent dans votre langue je vous l'ai retranscrit ainsi.

Monsieur Dumbledore:

Voici ci-joint votre livraison hebdomadaire de Whisky pur Feu. Nous arrivons à la fin du trimestre, il serait temps de refaire votre acompte,

Merci, Tom du Chaudron Baveur.

Professeur Dumbledore,

Messieurs Lunard, Patmol, Queudver et Cornedrue sont heureux de vous présenter leur plus profond respect envers votre sage personne. Ils vous annoncent aussi qu'ils sont très déçus d'avoir tous réussit leurs ASPIC et ainsi partir définitivement de l'endroit fourbement merveilleux qu'est Poudlard . Nous vous demanderons de consoler le professeur MacGonagall à qui, nous en sommes persuadés, nous manquerons le plus. Nous avons été infiniment ravis d'être la source suprême de votre amusement à vous et au clan professoral pendant ces sept années. Mais comme un merci général n'est pas aussi complet qu'un merci à titre indicatif voici le détail de nos remerciements:

_Lunard_ tiens particulièrement à vous présenter ses remerciements quant à sa condition restée secrète et aux mesures prises suite à celle-ci et aussi quant à l'autorisation pour sa participation à la haute préfecture Poudlarienne.

_Patmol_ tiens à vous présenter ses hommages quant à la magnifique barbe que vous portez et qu'il a pris un malin plaisir à mesurer à chaque rentrée, ainsi vous serez heureux de trouver ci-joint, vos mesures annuelles.

_Cornedrue_ vous adresse ses louanges, pour lui avoir serré la main en lui remettant la coupe de Quidditch six fois. Il vous adresse par ailleurs ses excuses suite aux six entorses à votre main droite causées par des serrages de main bien trop enthousiastes.

Et _Queudver_, vous remerciera encore des milliers de fois pour le nombre élevé d'effractions du règlement que nous avons eu l'audace d'accomplir sous votre nez.

Ici, s'achève notre lettre et nous vous souhaitons de bonnes vacances ainsi que de bonnes années de répit avant que nos progénitures viennent de nouveau infester les couloirs de Poudlard.

Cordialement,

Vos chers et regrettés "Maraudeurs".

Professeur,

Je suis l'élève Luna Lovegood de Serdaigle. Ma lettre risque de vous paraître bien bizarre et inappropriée mais, hélas, certaines de mes affaires ont disparues, alors si vous en apercevez, merci de me tenir au courant. Il est d'ailleurs très probable qu'une race dérivée du Ronflak Cornu apprivoisé se trouve à proximité de mes affaires, elles vous seront plus vite identifiables.

Avec mes plus profondes salutations dignes d'un Meulchowah,

Miss Lovegood.

Monsieur le Directeur,

Je vous envoie une fois de plus ma demande à propos du renvoi de Peeves: il a une nouvelle fois dépassé les bornes ! Il a fait de mon merveilleux hall d'entrée nouvellement lustré: un jardin ! Non mais, pensez-vous que les élèves pourront aller dans la Grande Salle sans se faire attaquer par une horde de papillons ?! Surtout que ses fleurs ne me semblent pas normales !

Merci, d'avance

PS: J'en profite pour reformuler ma demande pour l'autorisation de donner des coups de fouets aux élèves: les frères Weasley ont de nouveau fait des siennes… je me demande s'ils n'ont pas pactisés avec Peeves!

Rusard, votre dévoué concierge.

Pourriez-vous avoir l'extrême obligeance de mourir rapidement, je n'ai plus d'idées pour tenter d'assassiner Potter en paix. Vous trichez !

Anonyme.

_A bientôt pour de nouvelles lettres ! Avec le sourire aux lèvres:_

_L'équipe de "Chaudronneries enchaînées"._

* * *

La salutation mes amis ! J'espère que ça vous a plu /o/. See ya' !

_Sashaivy_


End file.
